


Guilty pleasures

by Falconette



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is about you. Makoto just fleetingly met you but you left a far bigger impression on him than you think. Nice and kind boys are all alright but heh they have needs too, don't they? :) </p>
<p>Just a short one-shot I did in one sitting, due to a pic that just popped up in my head and had to be written down.</p>
<p>I wish someone drew this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty pleasures

Tangled in sheets, Makoto turned again and rested on his side, losing the count of how many times he changed positions in hope of luring in the sweet sleep that refused to come. He sighed slowly and deliberately, as his body weight slowly settled down in bedding. It was not just the unbearable summer night heat or sticky humidity that kept him awake when he should be resting, preparing for the grueling training tomorrow. The inter school championship was just a few days away and he owed it to the team to give his best, however whilst stress seemed to bring the best out of others, Makoto never really shone under pressure.

Just the thought of all those faces in the audience around the big pool, staring at him, judging his performance, made him feel queasy inside.

He tossed the soaked sheet off himself and turned on his back, hoping that exposing it to the night air will cool his stomach. He slid a palm across his chest and belly, wiping at the fine film of sweat with his long fingers in a surprisingly calming notion.

Anxiety was not the thing that kept him awake, either.

Makoto closed his eyes and pictured the girl as he first saw her, tagging along behind Rin, not really shy but hesitant in unfamiliar surroundings. A friend from Australia, Rin introduced her, who happened to be curious about Japan so she came along on a visit. Just like that, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Their eyes met for a moment when she introduced herself and that was all it took. She looked straight at him and Makoto felt his cheeks burn. Yes, just what the gaze of a girl who would sit on a plane and come along on such a far trip just because it tickled her curiosity would feel like. Like you couldn’t hide from it. Like you didn’t want to hide.

“You are really big for a Japanese!” she smiled up at him with a ringing voice and he just scratched the back of his neck with his hand, digging his nails in, grinning dumbly. He couldn’t think of anything to say, his heart started panicking. How do you introduce yourself in English? His mind was racing but was completely blank at the same time. Seconds dragged on, agonizingly. Rin then made a side-remark in English and they all gave a lighthearted laugh before the conversation moved on, blissfully taking the focus off Makoto.  
He saw her almost every day since, from a safe distance. Ashe was always somewhere around Rin or other Samezuka boys who were not afraid to test their English, talking too loudly for a girl, waving her hands too emphatically, not worrying about the amount of space she took, oblivious of subtle cues, breaking down his focus again and again. Was that jealousy he was feeling, that gnawing, bad-tempered restlessness? He arranged Iwatobi training sessions on indoor pools so he could catch an occasional glimpse of her, catch an occasional word in a foreign language, knowing he will never be bold enough to talk to her. 

Makoto’s hand slid down his belly without a conscious thought. That was one way to fall asleep more easily and it came almost instinctively to him, but to think of her while doing it… His fingers pulled back, hesitant. Was it really alright to use her for an unchaste thing like that when alone while being a clumsy coward with an idiotic grin when she’s around? Makoto’s hand moved away as a spark of shame stung his cheeks. It was not right, no, not a decent thing to do.

He shifted a bit, trying to find a cooler part of crumbled sheets as his thoughts went back to today’s training and her by the pool, pushing her hair back from her face, white teeth gleaming in open, genuine laughter. Her figure, her eyes, her face - so different from the girls here and so enticing in another, unusual, way. He wondered what would touching her cheek feel like or catching of a faint smell of her hair. Would it also be different from the girls Makoto grew up with? The same? Better?

He shifted again, this time uncomfortably. Now there was one more thing that kept him awake, a thing that demanded immediate attention. His fingers slowly, guiltily, slid down the skin of his abdomen and, almost regretfully, found the hot pulsation below his navel, palming it gently. He gasped as he squeezed lightly, surprised by the intensity of the impulse shooting through his body. He was hard and tender, shivering for more.

“It is not right.” he muttered than clasped the free hand over his mouth, even though his siblings were sleeping in a different room. However, his other hand stayed on his erection, stilling it, suppressing it in vain, only making it worse.

Determined to think of something else, he started gently stroking, firing up his imagination. Images of faceless bodies, over proportioned and with unreal sex appeal filled his mind’s eye as his hand slowly picked up the pace. The gleaming skin, erected nipples and taunting poses gradually all melted together into one image – her face eyeing him openly, genuinely as she extended her hand towards him. Only this time, there was a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she gave him the slightest wink and with a tip of her tongue dancing just on the edge of her lip.

“Gah!” Makoto halted, suddenly aware he was reliving the moment they had met, the moment he replayed in his head countless times and invented details about it he couldn’t have possibly remembered. But never like this. As he waited for his breathing to still, he felt his face burn with shame up to the roots of his hair. He didn’t even know the girl, how could he imagine her in such… unsightly… embarrassing…

He wiped the sweat off his face with the other hand and roughly dug fingers in his wet locks to sober up. He felt what he wanted to do was wrong. It was not something a gentleman would do. But he wanted to get to know her so much, to meet her, talk to her. His English was bad, he never dreamed it could be of practical use and even if it weren’t so, being direct was just not his thing. Even within an arm’s reach, for him she was unreachable.

But he wanted her so bad.

His hand moved on its own, sending waves of titillation through his skin with every new jerk. Makoto bit his lip, the pain never coming close to pleasure he was helplessly drowning in. His back was was arching and his hips gently gyrating under his hand, anticipating release of the built up tension. It was hopeless. He closed his eyes in embarrassment and surrendered.

In his mind, the girl stood right where he had left her, smiling impishly as if asking what took him so long. Not a sign of reprimand in her eyes, only welcome. He extended his hands towards her and, in an instant, their clothes were spirited away, making way for the skin to touch skin, for their limbs to tangle together. Weightlessly floating, slowly like moving in water that stroked his whole body, he held her frame and kissed her without hesitation, marveling at the softness of her lips.

Marginally aware that his fist pumped harder and harder, that his muscles were becoming tauter and breathing shallower, Makoto let himself sink deep into the kiss, shivering with arousing prickling across his body, giving himself completely over. She caressed his cheeks and laughed, filling his ears with beautiful melody, opening up for him. He wanted to get to touch her longer, to feel her lips on his skin and discover her secrets with his tongue but his body was about to betray him.

In his mind’s eye she spread her soft thighs and beckoned him to a dark and warm place, her irises widening in a pleasant surprise as she noticed his erection. The craving look on her face pushed him over the edge.

His hand stopped moving as he struggled to prolong the fantasy, but it was too late.

“You are really big for a Japanese!” her enticing lips moved forming the words and Makoto thought his heart will stop in an orgasmic explosion. He bit the forefinger of his free hand to keep the yelp of pleasure from escaping his chest so hard he tore the skin, but felt no pain. The semen, hot and sticky, gushed across his muscled belly that clenched and unclenched in rippling waves.

“I… I am…”, he whispered through heaves from his dry throat, reluctant to open his eyes and shatter the sweet dream. “My name is Makoto Tachibana. Nice to meet you!”


End file.
